


Lazy Afternoon

by kawaii5lyfe



Series: Kiss Meme [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bokuken, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: Simple quiet moments were steadily becoming Kenma's favorite.





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortable Kiss from the kiss meme.
> 
> I have some severe writer's block, which is why [Pheromone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283152/chapters/27920502) is in limbo. I thought writing a drabble would help (*꒦ິㅿ꒦ີ)

Rain drums against the windowpane, the gusting wind carrying the drops in varying beats. Despite the early afternoon the bedroom is dark from the slate gray clouds shrouding the sky. It’s a rare moment that Kenma’s phone lays forgotten on the floor, his psp still buried in his school bag as he lays tangled in Bokuto’s warm embrace. He lays on his side, a knee hooked over Bokuto’s hip, fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns on Bokuto’s chest. He may have dozed off a couple times, a combination of the rain and Bokuto’s body heat lulling him to sleep.

Bokuto’s arm is a comfortable weight across Kenma’s waist, his large hand rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Each of Bokuto’s gentle exhales ghost across his forehead, his knee sliding a little further between Kenma’s thighs. A small smile tugs at the corners of Kenma’s mouth, gingerly sliding his fingers over Bokuto’s collarbones, traveling behind his neck. A curious hum comes from Bokuto as he tips his head down. His lips find Kenma’s and the kiss that follows is languid and sweet. When their lips part Kenma snuggles closer, tucking his head under Bokuto’s chin. A smile stretches across Kenma’s face. These simple, quiet moments are steadily becoming his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for the [Kiss Meme](http://howeveryclever.tumblr.com/post/136789694009/another-kiss-meme) feel free to leave them [here](https://mahouhaikyuuclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
